


Daddy's Punishment

by thorkified



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is a bit of a late bloomer, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Tony is a strict dad, Peter grew up with it and knows the rules. They are there to protect him and he rarely ever overstepped any line. That is, until he just stays out one night and only returns after almost 48 hours. His dad is worried sick at this point and when Peter sasses him, he snaps and punishes him. What he doesn't know is that spanking his boy results in a very uncomfortable and embarrassing situation for Peter, who desperately begs his daddy to help him.





	Daddy's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Peter is Tony's biological child in this. Yes, Peter is 15. Yes, this is underage incest. If you don't like it, please don't read it. Thank you!

Tony is a strict father, he has always been and it was always to protect Peter. He's not cruel or mean, he's always fair and his rules make sense, even if they are strict. Of course, once Peter hits puberty, he starts to test those rules and his dad, because that's just what teenagers do. It earns him several groundings and many late night talks until one day, Peter goes too far.

Without saying where he's going and without taking his phone with him, the boy stays out for the whole night and only returns the night after, acting as if nothing happened. Tony, by this point, has worried himself sick, called hospitals and the police and is imagining all the worst things that could have happened to his son.

So, when Peter walks through the door, every bit as innocent as a 15 year old can look, he snaps. For the first time in all those years, Tony shouts at Peter and the boy, in an attempt to defend himself, starts talking back. 

“I said sorry, didn’t I?” Peter sasses and turns to walk up the stairs to his room.

“Sorry, doesn’t cut it this time, boy!” 

There’s a growl and that's when Tony just loses it and grabs Peter's wrist to yank him closer. The next thing Peter knows is that his dad puts him over his knees, gets his pants pulled down and then he's spanked.

Not once, not twice, but fifteen times and each of them Tony underlines by repeating the rules he set up. When he finally lets Peter up, the boy has tears in his eyes and his hands pressed over his crotch. He stammers an apology and pretty much flees to his room.

There's a lot that isn't okay about this, but Peter doesn't have time to be angry because that means he has to be angry at himself too for what his dad's punishment did to him. Peter is 15, yes, but he's a bit of a late bloomer and, well, the way he was handled and the way his dad's rough, calloused hand had felt against his sensitive skin were just too much for his body to take. For the first time, Peter got an actual erection and it's so utterly humiliating.

He's writhing on his bed, a hand between his legs and sobbing quietly into his pillow, his face red from shame as his thoughts keep going back. It hurts and it's weird and he feels so horrible for reacting this way, but he can't stop it, it just won't go away. 

Peter is so distressed and sobbing, he doesn't hear the knock on his door or that his dad comes in, only when he suddenly hears his name he reacts.

“Daddy… it hurts, daddy…”

It's a whimper, a desperate, pleading whimper that comes out on its own.

Tony kneels down next to Peter's bed and puts a hand to his son’s back.

“What hurts, baby?” he asks quietly, his voice full of worry. “Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?”

Peter shakes his head and looks down so he can see him, his eyes red and teary and so utterly sad. “'m sorry, daddy,” he sniffs and presses his legs close, squirming on his bed.

And that's when it finally clicks. Tony's hand on Peter's back tenses for a second and Peter lets out a small whining sound.

“Do you want daddy to help you, Pete?” Tony asks quietly and without thinking, Peter nods and bites his lip.

There's a pit in Tony's stomach when he gets up and sits on Peter's bed. It's partially guilt and partially knowing that he shouldn't do this, but his boy is hurt and he needs him, he can't just leave.

“Come here, baby, come to daddy,” he coos and Peter slowly pushes himself up so Tony can pull him into his arms.

“I'm sorry, daddy,” he sniffs and buries his face against his dad's chest. “I didn't wanna make you mad, I promise.”

“Shh, it's okay, baby,” Tony says and gently brushes a hand through Peter's hair. “Daddy went too far, spanking you wasn't right. He will make it better.”

“Can you help me, please?” Peter asks and looks up with the most innocent doe eyes imaginable.

“I have to touch you to do that, you sure you want that?”

Peter nods and his fingers dig into Tony's shirt. “It hurts, daddy, make it stop…”

“Oh, my sweet Petey,” Tony purrs and slowly brushes a hand up his son's thigh. “Did you get all hard when daddy spanked you?”

There's another nod and Peter presses his face against Tony's chest. “I didn't mean to, daddy, I'm sorry…”

“Don't worry, it's daddy's fault this happened and he will make you feel better, promised,” Tony says and kisses the top of Peter's head as he brushes his hand over the large bulge in his son's pants. Peter squirms at the touch, but presses into it nonetheless. Tony’s hand stops trembling when he sees his son’s reaction, how desperate he is for his help, to be touched. 

“Daddy’s gonna take off your pants now, so be good and stay still for me,” Tony coos, earning an eager nod.

“Please, daddy…”

Tony lets out a growl he can’t fully suppress and kisses Peter’s head roughly. He works fast when he pulls his boy’s pants and boxers down, making sure to hold him tight against his chest with his free hand.

“There we go, baby,” Tony murmurs, pressing his lips against Peter’s head as he moves his hand back between his legs. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

Peter whines and presses closer against him. “Can you touch me, daddy? P-Please?”

How could Tony refuse Peter’s sweet, helpless request? He leans down, kissing his son’s cheek, and cups his cock in his large hand. There’s a quiet groan when his fingers press against the soft, hot skin and he can’t help but look down. Just seeing his baby boy all hard for him like this, his pretty little cock jerking and twitching in his hand, is enough for Tony to get hard himself.

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel good, baby, just relax for me, okay?” he purrs as he’s gently starting to stroke Peter’s cock. His son’s reaction is immediate when he presses his face against his chest and lets out a whimpering moan. Tony smirks. “Oh, you like how it feels? Tell me what to do, baby. Tell me how to make you feel good.”

“K-Keep going, p-please,” Peter whines and ruts against Tony’s hand in the most beautiful way imaginable. Tony can’t help but squeeze Peter’s side, earning the sweetest squeal.

“So needy, aren’t you?” Tony chuckles, wrapping his fingers slowly around the whole length of Peter’s cock, making his boy gasp in his arms. Fuck, Peter is too perfect, Tony knows this is something he will never recover from seeing, but he doesn’t care. “You like daddy’s hand around your cock, baby? You like how he can hold your pretty little cock completely?”

Peter pets out a cry of pleasure when Tony tightens his grip and strokes him slowly. His fingers dig into his shoulder, so deep they are going to leave bruises.

“Y-Yes, daddy!” the boy gasps, shuddering beneath his dad’s touch. There’s a drop of precum leaking from the tip of his cock, which Tony wipes away with a low growl.

Tony doesn’t know why he does it, but he brings the hand with Peter’s cum on it to his lips, sucking it off with a low moan. Peter’s eyes grow wide watching him and his mouth opens to form a shocked little ‘o’.

“Mmmm, you taste so sweet, baby,” Tony groans and brings his hand back down between his son’s legs, continuing to stroke him.

“Daddy…” Peter whines, still looking up with his wide doe eyes, while pushing his hips forward so he’s basically thrusting into Tony’s hand.

“Just keep going,” Tony encourages him and leans down, kissing Peter’s cheek. “I know you like how it feels, just keep going and fuck yourself into daddy’s hand like a good boy.”

It’s fascinating to watch, Tony can’t take his eyes away. Peter’s movements are aimless and inexperienced, this is clearly the first time he’s doing this, but by God, it’s absolutely beautiful. Tony helps his boy by squeezing his hand and pushing against his thrusts, his eyes glued to Peter’s flushed cheeks and just listening to the quiet, almost shy moans coming from him. He’s growing harder and harder the more Peter pushes his cute little ass against his crotch, but he doesn’t mind. Just seeing Peter lose it like this is worth it all.

Suddenly, Peter tenses and rips his eyes open. “Daddy, I-I’m gonna --”

He can’t finish his sentence and Tony leans his forehead against his son’s head, eyes shifting to his hand holding Peter’s cock. Only a second later, Peter spills all over his dad’s hand and stomach, gasping and stuttering and clinging to Tony desperately.

“God, baby,” Tony growls and wiped his thumb over the cock of Peter’s head, earling a shaky whimper. The poor thing is so overly sensitive, it makes Tony’s cock twitch in his pants. He presses his lips against Peter’s cheek, murmuring softly. “You did so well, Pete. How do you feel? Is it better now?”

Peter sniffs and nods, hiding his face against his dad’s shoulder. He’s shaking from his first orgasm, something Tony isn’t aware of yet, and holds onto him almost painfully tight as Tony rubs his back and keeps his hand gently wrapped around his cock.

“You’re such a good boy, baby,” Tony assures him, kissing Peter’s hair reassuringly. “Daddy isn’t mad at you, don’t worry. Everything is good again, I promise.”

For a minute or two, Peter just stays the way he is. Tony gives him time to calm down, understanding that his boy is clearly overwhelmed and needs to process everything and he isn’t better. He just jerked his 15 year old son off after he got hard from getting a spanking - if that’s not something to process, Tony doesn’t know what is.

When Peter finally moves again, it’s to wipe his eyes at first. Tony pulls his hand away and wipes it clean on his shirt. Peter looks so utterly sweet and cute right now, it makes his heart ache.

“Let me clean you up, baby,” he coos and unwraps his arm from Peter’s waist. He pulls his own shirt over his head, using it to gently clean the cum off Peter’s stomach and his own hand. All the while, Peter stays quiet and just watches him work and when he looks back up, Tony notices he’s biting his lip. he smiles softly and puts the shirt away before brushing his thumb over his boy’s cheek. “You okay, Peter?” he asks serious, turning his son’s head a bit so he looks at him.

For a moment, Peter does just that, without reacting. Then, he smiles up at him weakly and nods.

“Thank you, daddy,” he says quietly and leans against Tony’s chest. “I feel much better now.”

Tony hugs his son tight and smiles down at him. “That’s good, baby,” he murmurs. He gently rubs over Peter’s side before lifting him up so he can sit back on his bed. Then, he leans forward and gently kisses him - this time not on the cheek, but on Peter’s lips. “It’s all okay again now, I promise. Daddy isn’t mad anymore and he’s sorry for upsetting you so much.”

Peter almost melts when his dad kisses him and when he pulls back, he actually lets out a pitiful, whiny sound. He looks up at him, his face so utterly confused it makes Tony’s chest tighten. He cups his boy’s face gently, a soft smile on his lips.

“Don’t worry me like that again, please,” Tony says quietly, brushing a hand through Peter’s hair. “I was so scared something happened to you.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Peter sniffs, wiping his eyes again. “I didn’t wanna worry you, I promise…”

“I know you didn’t,” Tony sighs and pulls Peter close with a hand on his neck to kiss his forehead. “Daddy overreacted because he was scared, you didn’t deserve this. It won’t happen again, baby.”

Peter squirms and leans back against his dad’s chest, a hand dropping to his thigh. “‘M not mad, daddy,” he mutters quietly, snuggling against his chest. “I was bad and you punished me, but you made it better again…”

Tony can feel his cock twitch and tries to swallow it down, but there’s no way to with how close Peter is and with his hand so close to his crotch. When Peter moves his hand up and his nose is suddenly pressed against his neck, all Tony can do is shudder.

“Daddy?” Peter asks sweetly, his fingers less than an inch away from his dad’s cock. Tony swallows and looks down at him.

“W-What is it, baby?” he gets out, voice shaking slightly.

“You’re all hard too, daddy."

The innocence with which Peter says those words has Tony reach for his son’s hand to push it away gently.

“Don’t worry about it, baby, daddy can take care of that himself,” he assures him, but Peter just frowns.

“But I can help, daddy,” he insists, pushing his hand back and brushing the bulge in Tony’s pants with his thumb. “You helped me too.”

Tony swallows and tries to force his hard on down, but it’s impossible with Peter’s still so close.

“Baby, I’m okay, I promise,” he starts, but Peter shakes his head.

“Wanna make daddy feel good too,” the boy purrs and his hand finally moves up completely, brushing over Tony’s bulge before pressing against it. He lets out a shuddered moan, something that only seems to encourage Peter further. “Don’t you want me to, daddy?”

God, he should say no, he should stop Peter from even touching him, but Tony can’t bring himself to. Instead, he drops his head onto his boy’s shoulder, groaning lowly.

“You don’t have to, baby,” he says as Peter brushes his palm over the head of his cock. The fabric between them doesn’t do anything to make him less hard.

“But I want to, daddy,” Peter purrs and suddenly kisses Tony’s jaw. It’s a tender and shy kiss, but it has Tony melt on the spot.

He doesn’t resist when Peter unbuttons his pants, he doesn’t protest when he pulls down the zipper or when Peter shoves his hand into his boxers. His boy’s gasp when his fingers around his cock has Tony groan again.

“You’re so  _ big _ , daddy,” Peter whispers and bites his lip. He nuzzles his cheek against Tony’s beard and shifts a little. “Can I see it, please?”

Tony hates himself for giving into Peter’s pleading question, for actually pulling his pants and boxers down instead of just telling him no, but he does it anyway. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t try to stop Peter, he just lets it happen despite knowing he shouldn’t.

“Fuck, daddy,” Peter suddenly moans and Tony manages to look at him, his boy’s eyes glued to his cock. It’s much bigger than Peter’s and suddenly Tony realizes this is the first time Peter actually sees someone else’s cock. He gulps.

“Pete…”

“Shh, daddy,” Peter hushes him, without looking up. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Even with his completely twisted mind, all Tony expected was Peter reenacting what he just did with him. So, when Peter suddenly bows down, Tony doesn’t know what he’s about to do. Only when he feelt the warmth of his son’s mouth around his cock, Tony’s mind makes the connection and he lets out a low moan, throwing his head back.

“Fuck, baby,” he hisses, the hand that rested on Peter’s back until now moving to his head and burying in his hair.

Peter is by no means experienced, doesn’t even know what he’s doing actually. All he knows is that he wants to make his daddy feel good too and that he wants to taste him, so he just does what his gut tells him to do. There’s no skill behind Peter’s actions, just the idea of what he’s doing, which is enough to fuel his eager.

Ton’s eyes flutter shut when Peter starts sucking him off so suddenly, the heat of his mouth and the obscene sounds he makes just blowing his mind. It’s so clear that Peter never did this before, it’s all drool and aimless sucking and taking him in so deep he has to gag, but Tony can’t imagine anything more perfect and hot than this. 

“You like that, daddy?” Peter suddenly asks and Tony has to fight with himself to not push his mouth back down. Instead, he looks at his boy, noticing the thin rope of salvia connecting his lips wth his cock and all he can do is growl.

“Fuck, daddy loves it so much,” he assures him and Peter’s eyes sparkle with pride. Tony’s cock throbs at the sight. “You’re doing so well, baby. You wanna keep going?”

Peter nods eagerly and goes back down on Tony’s cock, making his dad moan and grip his hair tight. He bobs his head up and down, making the most obscene wet noises, and it doesn’t take long before Tony starts pushing his mouth onto his cock when he pulls off too much. Peter moans around him desperately and nearly chokes himself on his cock, the tightening of his throat making Tony quickly getting closer.

“Baby, you gotta pull back,” Tony growls and tucks on Peter’s hair. Peter, however, doesn’t pull back. Instead, he fights against his dad’s attempt to get him off his cock, taking him in as deep as possible. “Pete, you gotta -- oh fuck!”

When Tony cums in Peter’s throat, he does so with a growl and Peter moans in pleasure and bliss, continuing to suck him and swallowing around his cock, not letting a single drop go to waste by spilling from his lips. He keeps going, even when all Tony is able to do anymore is pant and try to breathe and when he finally pulls back, he looks up at him with teary eyes and flushed cheeks, like a beautifully sinful angel.

“Do you feel better now, daddy?” Peter asks and all Tony can do, even thought he should do anything else but this, is pull his boy up and kiss him hard. It’s possessive and not gentle at all, but Peter moans against his lips and there is nothing stopping him anymore at this utterly beautiful sound.

“God, baby,” Tony growls when he finally manages to break their kiss, still staying close enough so Peter feels his lips moving with every word. “You made daddy feel so fucking good.”

Peter smiles happily and leans forward, kissing Tony again.

“I’m so happy, daddy,” he purrs, nuzzling against his dad’s cheek. “Can I make you feel good again soon?”

Tony gulps and curses himself for his answer, even though he wraps his arms around Peter and pulls him back into his lap at the same time. “Whenever you want, baby,” he assures him and kisses Peter again, the taste of his sweet and gorgeous son’s lips too addicting to stop. “Daddy’s gonna keep you safe and make sure you always feel good too, promised.”

“Please, daddy,” Peter whimpers and holds onto him tight. “I wanna be good for you and have you protect me.”

Tony growls again, squeezing Peter’s hips possessively. It’s bad, it’s wrong and he should have scolded Peter for getting hard from a spanking, but his brain sings instead and insists that he finally has his baby all for himself, that Peter wants him to give him more than just cuddles and kisses on the cheek. Peter is his now, completely, and nothing could ever be more important and more perfect than this. Peter is only his now.


End file.
